A Meeting of Magi
by RatheraMutemwiya
Summary: Scarab and a lady.... silly fluff, but when one can't get romance in the real world, one rights about it. The lady is Rathera, my fan char from other posted MA fics. Review if you are feeling generous!


A meeting of magi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer:: The basic MA characters are not mine. Do I really need to repeat this so often?? I created this to explain the stuff I do in RPing, thus expect to be confused if ya haven't rped with me and seen the full extent of the insanity I can spew out:) Remember, the character of Rathera and the others who aren't from the MA show are MINE. If you use them email me at rathera@hotmail.com. For that matter if you have any comments or advice whatsoever email me with it. 

=================================================== 

Scarab paced across the laboratory, his gaze fixed on the sandy floor. The sound of muffled footsteps behind him aroused him from his contemplations. Surprised, he turned fiercely upon the unwelcome visitor. In superior tones, he demanded, "Who are you?" 

In the face of Scarab's immense annoyance, the young woman only smiled. When she finally replied, she spoke with simple dignity, "To most, I am known as Rathera. I have come here seeking a teacher in the advanced magical arts." 

At this, Scarab raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "You claim to be ready for training in the most powerful magics? You, a mere female?" 

Folding her arms with an expression which betrayed her annoyance, Rathera did not deign to answer Scarab's question. Instead, she concentrated deeply and begin to mutter a few archane phrases. Tossing out a bit of sand, she finished her spell with a flourish. The room went suddenly black, lit only by the presence of the divine deity Isis in the corner. 

Scarab's incredulous expression turned thoughtful at this display of power. This girl should hardly be able to control Isis at her seemingly youthful age. In careful and controlled tones, Scarab stated, "I doubt there are many who would have much to teach you at this point in your training. However, if you are truly dedicated to learning the advanced arts, then perhaps I can arrange something." 

Waving her hand and muttering a single word, Rathera dismissed Isis and turn back to Scarab. Around them, the room was returning to it's normal state. Mockingly, Rathera agreed, "Indeed, there are few save yourself who would have much to teach me at this point. Fewer still would agree to take on an obnoxious and akward female as an apprentice." 

Unable to hide his smile, Scarab watched Rathera thoughtfully. He found this odd and powerful woman intriguing, to his own surprise. She stood patiently, her curious midnight black eyes taking in everything in the room. It was apparent Rathera scorned the typical female garments, as instead of a dress she was clad in a knee length kilt with a matching short tunic for modesty's sake. Scarab noted with approval that she wore no lengthy jewelry or other adornment which would interfere when working on spells. Her only visible weapon was the obviously ornamental sword which hung at her side. With careful observation, however, Scarab glimpsed the shining hilt of a dagger coming from underneath her tunic. 

Finally reaching a decision, Scarab stated abrubtly, "If you are willing to work hard on pursuing the advanced magical arts, then it happens that I have a position for an apprentice here in the palace. Would you consider accepting it?" Again to his surprise, Scarab found himself waiting anxiously for Rathera to say she would join him. 

Hesitant to respond, Rathera instinctively searched for ulterior motives beneath Scarab's author. Even as she did so, she mentally chided herself, you are too suspicious.... it's time to move on from the past. Before she considered it further, she found herself replying sincerely, "If you are willing to take me on...... then yes, I would love to join you." She smiled with honest delight at the notion. 

Returning Rathera's smile, Scarab commented teasingly, "Of course I would love to have you Rathera........ although I have no notion of your rank or position here." 

Blushing in embarrasment, Rathera responded, "I suppose I should have been more specific in my introduction earlier. I am one of young Rapses guardians, and....." Here she paused and shrugged. "Well I guess that's really all that is important." 

Looking enlightened, Scarab replied, "Yes, I remember seeing you around the palace before... you have been one of the prince's guardians since he was born, correct?" Rathera nodded mutely. Scarab querried, "Besides of course the great pharoah and the living horus, do you owe loyalty to anyone else?" Hearing the anxious tones in his own words, Scarab realized that he wanted to make sure she wasn't married. He reflected briefly on this and put down the source of these strange thoughts to the unseasonably cool weather. Perhaps Ra knew of his plotting against the young prince and was angry..... but that was just foolish superstition and below a mage as powerful as Scarab. 

Rathera answered tentatively, "My only family is my brother, the great scribe Rath. The only other loyalty I owe is to the hunter Ja-kal for his aid of me a few months past." 

Although he kept his emotions well hidden, inwardly Scarab was exhuberant over the fact Rathera had mentioned no husband or other such personage. Smiling another of his rare smiles, Scarab replied, "That is well. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" 

Grinning mischievously, she said, "That all depends on how much you wish to know. In turn, that is entirely dependent upon your intentions." Pausing significantly, she added, "My lord Scarab." 

At this, Scarab suddenly realized Rathera was teasing him. Used to unconditional respect and subservience in females, this came as somewhat of a shock to him. Before he considered his words, Scarab found himself commenting, "You are certainly not a typical court female." 

Rathera's eyes narrowed slightly at this and she replied cooly, "No, I am nothing like those empty headed common women with nothing to do but sing and find themselves husbands. I am insulted you would even think to make such a comparison between myself and those fools." 

Laughing, Scarab said in mollifying tones, "I must agree that the average court females have an extremely narrow minded outlook on life. I typically ignore their existence......"

With a sigh, Rathera replied, "It is hard for me to ignore them when I am continuously judged by their standards." Rolling her eyes expressively, she continued, "According to them, I don't dress properly, my hair is too long, I need to wear more perfumes and silly ornamental items, and I spend too much time talking with men and working on 'men's activities.' These activities supposedly are a waste of time and I should be engaged in the proper pursuits of a young lady instead of having fun." With a giggle she added, "Well, no one can be perfect......."

This last statement surprised a chuckle out of Scarab despite his efforts to remain silent. Reflecting to himself, he thought of how much easier it was to talk to Rathera then a court noble. Of course, she was being polite and allowing him to babble incoherently......... It was high time for him to move on to important subjects. He stated, "Very well, I believe you have indulged my idle curiousity more then enough. If you are still interested in becoming my apprentice after this conversation, then I should show you around before nightfall......"

Rathera interrupted him, eyes sparkling in amusement, "Such a tour will not be neccessary, lord Scarab." Scarab's heart skipped a beat at this. He hoped beyond hope that Rathera had not decided to turn down his offer of apprenticeship. Glancing up, he found Rathera watching him and realized more of his emotions must be showing then he had intended. Indeed, her own expression betrayed that she found this situation hilarious. Finally she continued, "You can stop worrying now, lord Scarab. I plan to stay as your apprentice....." She laughed merrily at Scarab's exaggerated expression of relief.

Returning her smile whole heartedly, Scarab querried, "If that is so then may I inquire as to how you intend to complete your tasks in an area which is unknown to you?"

In overly criptic tones, Rathera responded, "No area is unknown to a true mage." Giggling, she added in a normal tone, "That is, no area is unknown to a mage with a good arsnel of exploration spells....."

Interrupting her in his accustomed manner, Scarab cut in, "I understand exploration spells can come in handy....... but I prefer to simply summon the tracker of souls to relying on spells alone......"

Breaking in, Rathera said, "True.... but Set is just a jackal, and he is easily led astray......." From there, the conversation degenerated into an intense arguement on the values of different spells and deities. It lasted through the night and well into the next day. Neither of the pair had been willing to surrender their views on where the effectiveness of magic ended and physical warfare was required.

Watching the sun begin to set on the second day of the uninterrupted discussion with Rathera, Scarab could not suppress a yawn of exhaustion. Seeing him, Rathera grinned in triumph. "There, Scarab, you have proved my point." She had already dropped the honorifics when addressing him, but oddly Scarab didn't mind. "A mage is strong only as long as he can keep his wits about him.... when he reaches the point of exhaustion a common criminal or dabbler in weaponry can easily finish him off with a well placed dagger."

Smiling sadistically at his new apprentice, Scarab stated with another yawn, "Very well, I must admit you have a point..... Now I shall demonstrate it even further by falling asleep." Striding purposefully into his sleeping alcove, Scarab drifted off into a trance. He was half aware of Rathera's soft footsteps in the corridor as she headed towards her own room.

=================================================== 

Scarab sighed heavily as he finished cleaning the laboratory. He reflected bitterly as to how this was the first time in two years he had completed these tasks alone. Rathera, his companion for over two years, would always have been with him. Now she was gone, summoned to her home by an urgent missive from her elder brother. She had left Scarab with only fond memories to sustain him until her return. 

Reflecting on these memories, Scarab sighed again. The love that he now bore for his strange apprentice had been unexpected - and he doubted it was returned. The young mage who had been in his company so often had grown on him, and he cared for her more than he had expected.

Scarab thought bitterly of his plans for ascending to the rank of pharoah. This, he realized, complicates things. 


End file.
